


Wait for me

by Westallen007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll add more tags later, Slow Burn, high school westallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westallen007/pseuds/Westallen007
Summary: "Scott, what the fuck are you thinking. I mean, I knew you were crazy, but this is beyond anything you've ever done."“You would be making Barry jealous. I saw how he looked when I said that. Come on Iris wouldn’t it be nice to shove it in his face that you moved on. You need to stop always being the bigger person be petty for once.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Linda Park & Iris West, Scott Evans & Iris West, Scott Evans/Iris West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Scott?

“Hey Scott” Iris stops when she sees Becky Cooper giggling. “Hey Scott, are you ready to go?" Iris says, keeping the bitterness out of her voice. Becky looked like she was about to say something. Iris gave Becky a challenging look, basically daring Becky to comment.

"But Scott, do you have to leave. You could stay and eat with me. I'm sure Iris has a bunch of other friends she can hang out with." 

"Um, I have to go help, Iris," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm sure there is an endless list of things Iris needs help with. Her sex appeal, her looks, her personality… The list can go on." She says smirking at me

"Becky," Scott said in a quiet but warning tone, "Stop it."

"Look, Becky. It's pointless for me to make fun of you because it will take you the rest of the day to figure it out," Iris sneers back.

"Barry didn’t seem to mind while he was-"

"Iris," he yells after her as she tries to leave the room. Scott knew how much he still affected her.

"Iris, don't listen to Becky, you know how she is. She lives to bring people down to her level," he whispers into her ear.

"Wait, are you guys dating?" a shrill voice breaks through the silence of the hug.

"Becky not that I have to answer to but-"

"We are. We are dating," Scott says, cutting Iris off.

"We are? I mean, we are. Yeah," she says after looking at his pleading face.

The whole cafeteria was looking at them, Shocked, to say the least. Almost as shocked as Iris was.

"Scott, I need help… finding my earring", I pull Scott out of the cafeteria into the outside planetarium.

"Scott, what the fuck are you thinking. I mean, I knew you were crazy, but this is beyond anything you've ever done."

"Iris Breathe"

"Ok" she starts calming myself down "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING "

"Iris, think about it. We’re best friends and I just want to not have the pressure from the guys to sleep with some random girl or even just hang out every night with them, and if I'm fake dating you, I won't have to deal with feeling bad about rejecting prom dates again."

“Oof prom, I remember prom me and B…. Um” she tries to gain her composure “me and Barry felt so bad for you”

“Iris” sympathy dips from his voice

“I’m fine” he gives her a look of disbelief “no really I’m fine”

“So” she says changing the topic "In your plan I’m hearing a lot of “I's”, so what about me?'' What do I get out of your 'oh so amazing plan'?"

He wraps his arm around her “Well of course I thought of what you can get out of my plan. You get the honor of fake dating me of course” he says.

She steps closer to him “yeah, that’s not good enough. I’ll have to deal with the wrath of your Fanclub” 

“You would be making Barry jealous. I saw how he looked when I said that. Come on Iris wouldn’t it be nice to shove it in his face that you moved on. You need to stop always being the bigger person be petty for once.”

“I’m not being the bigger person; You guys are co captains and friends why would I want you to beat him up.”

“We are not friends, Iris. Anyone who breaks your heart is no friend of mine” 

She looks up at him guiltily “I just don’t want to be the reason- “

He bumps his elbow into mine “You worry about me way too much”.

“Always” she says.

He smiled hopefully “So you agree”

“I never said that, nice try thought”

“Please think about it, and by think about I mean you have 1 minute and 45 seconds before the bell rings 44…43…”

“If I agree to this horrible plan IF” she reiterates the if part “what do we have to do”

He shrugs “I’ve never done this before. I guess we just act like ourselves. I’ve only seen movies about it”

“Please tell me you’re not basing you whole idea on a tv or movie plot please. I’m sorry you could make me do crazy things, but you could never talk me into doing that. Covering up a murder, I’m your girl. Need a partner to get into bars with, Sure. Need a cover to get out of your house, okay. But fake dating, I’m sorry.”

“Iris two of the things you mentioned were illegal this isn’t- “

A crack in the door interrupts Scott’s sentence “Iris can I talk to you”

“No” “Yeah” Scott and Iris say at the same time.

“Yeah, Scott wait a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Iris goes into one of the abandoned offices in the library and turns on the light.

“Iris, you can’t seriously be dating him”

“What do you mean” Iris say completely bewildered by his statement “I can date whoever I want we are no longer together”

“Iris, I made a mistake. I know you want me, and your using Scott to get back at me for cheating. I know you Iris” his lips get dangerously close to hers and then he pulls away and whispers in her ear “I know everything about you. You’ve got everyone one fooled like you’re some damsel in distress some good girl” he says the last part almost laughing “but not me, I know who you are. I know how you tick; you and I are one in the same.” he pulls away from her. “You act so innocent you always paint yourself to be the victim, well you’re not Iris. Does Scott know the true Iris West? Do you?”. He turns away from her and walks towards the door.

“Wait” grabbed him by the shoulder “Wait, you won’t tell anyone promise me. Especially not, Scott I don’t want him to look at me differently.”

“I don’t want this getting out anymore than you do, Come over tomorrow night”

“Barry, I’m not coming over tomorrow night”

“Sure, Iris. I better get out of here your “boy toy” looks awfully jealous” he almost laughs.

“Oh my gosh, your serious you really think I’m not over you” She laughs in disbelief

“Oh, I don’t think Iris I know”

“You know what fuck you” 

Barry walks out the door giving Scott a fake smile 

“Ok Scott, I’m in”


	2. Chapter 2

Iris stared at her best friend, mouth agape. She couldn’t believe her friend, well maybe ex-friend after this, could do this to her.

“Linda, this is decaf coffee. Why decaf coffee is even a thing makes no sense to me, how could you do this to me I thought we were friends. How am I supposed to get through today if I haven’t even had a cup of coffee?”

Linda’s long dress flowed in the wind every time she took a step, “I don’t know, how did you forget to tell me you and Scott were dating.” 

“Oh, shit,” Iris says. 

“yeah, oh shit,” Linda repeats.

No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Iris finally decided to talk.

“It’s not like I wanted to keep it from you; it’s just that it all happened so fast. We wanted to stay in that new couple bubble where everything is perfect, you know. I was going to tell you first, but then you know how much I hate BECKY, so I kind of wanted to shove it in her face.” Iris lied but it seemed to appease Linda.

“Fine, you can have your coffee” she hands her the other coffee in her hand “but you should really try decaf”. 

Iris squeals “Thank you Lin, I love you so much so I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the second part.” 

“So, you and Scott,” Linda says as they walk inside the shopping mall. “I’m not going to lie; I didn’t see that coming, which is weird. I’m usually pretty good at matchmaking”

Iris eyes Linda skeptically before speaking “Are you really though, remember Jenna and Jess.” 

Iris and Linda both shudder at the thought of those years. Linda thought that Jenna and Jess would be a good couple so she did everything she could to bring them together. And once they got together it was hell for everyone else. Every day was a different problem with those two, and every time they managed to bring everyone else into their problems. Everyone hated Linda for the duration of their relationship.

“Oh yeah, that was the year everyone hated me, except you, of course, and- nevermind”.

“Yeah,” Iris already knew what Linda was going to say and could help but to think back to those times when things where much simpler.

“Don’t get mad at me, but I always thought you and Barry were going to get back together. You guys had that best friends to lover’s trope. I’m a sucker for that.”

“Yeah, well, him cheating on me kind of ruined that. Now it’s friends to lovers to enemies.”

Linda sighed, “yeah.”

“Were here”

As they enter the store through the lavish doors, they were welcomed with a sweet vanilla scent. It was as effervescent inside as it is on the outside. Marble pillars support the upper floor, and long chandelier draped down from the tall ceiling. The walls are littered with all sorts of pictures of celebrities who got their wedding dresses here. The store itself seemed almost entirely empty except for the person at the front desk. 

“Hi, Welcome to Yvette’s Bridal Dresses. What the last name for the reservation.”

“West” she replies

“Yvette, Iris is here.” the lady yells.

“Iris, I’m in the back” a voice called behind the doors.

Iris walked through the big wooden Exterior Front Entry Double Door. 

“Aunt Yvette,” Iris yells as she runs up to her.

Aunt Yvette was the fun aunt. She was more like Iris’ friend than her aunt which probably had to do with her being in her 20s.  
“Iris, you look so grown. Honey, turn around, let me get a look at you. You’re almost eighteen; time goes by so fast,” she sighs.

“yeah, I know” 

“Okay, let’s go find you a dress before I cry. You can catch me up later. Who’s this pretty girl with you?”

“Oh sorry, Aunt Yvette this is Linda, Linda, this is my Aunt Yvette.”

“Nice to meet you, Linda, are you keeping Iris out of trouble.” she pulls Linda into a hug.

Iris snorts, “More like getting me into trouble.”

Aunt Yvette tsks and walks toward the dresses, and Linda elbows Iris in the side “Thanks, Iris way to give me a good first impression,” Iris laughs.

“So, what are you looking for in your dress? These are our most popular dresses, and don’t worry about the price.”

“I don’t really have an idea for the dress. I just want it to look sophisticated and red but any color I guess if it calls to me, I just need to find a color soon so I can match with my date.”

“Oh, you and Barry are going together, I always loved that boy.” Aunt Yvette says.  
Iris looked down, tracing each square tile on the ground “Actually we broke up a while ago.”

Aunt Yvette shrugs her shoulders “I never really liked that boy. What’d he do?”

“He just wasn’t- We weren’t ready to be in a relationship,” Iris says while picking out some dresses hanging on the rack.

“He cheated on you, didn’t he,” She says, and Linda starts choking. “Sweetie, it’s okay. Do you know how many times I said the same thing oldest trick in the book?”

“It was just really complicated. Can you not tell my mom I haven’t told her why we broke up she thinks it’s mutual and I would like to keep it that way since Nora is her best friend.”

“Honey, your secrets are safe with me. So, did you do a room detox.”

“Yeah, she did,” Linda says, “She almost burned down the house when she was trying to burn Barry’s pictures. She even switched rooms, so she didn’t have to see him.”

“How did you explain that to Francine, she must have thought something was wrong between the two of you”

“You know my mom she’s always traveling and if I don’t tell her things she doesn’t push.” Iris held up a dress, a long red dress with a slit down the side of it. She and Linda examined it. “Is this cute” she asked Linda, who hasn’t said anything.

“Are you kidding this dress is so beautiful, you have to try it on,” Linda exclaimed.

Iris went into the dressing room, and before she tried it on, she admired the little diamonds around the dress and then slipped the dress on.

“So, Linda, Auntie, how do I look.” Iris spins around.

The dress covered her shoulders halfway and flows down into a beautiful keyhole neckline. It was a tight fit, which gave the dress a classy and polished look. Her arms have been covered only halfway down. The sleeves were simple, yet elegant—a perfect combination of grace and style.

“Iris, you look amazing. I’m going to cry. Oh, my God. Wow,” her eyes misty as she tries to hold back her tears. 

“Iris, you look so beautiful” Aunt Yvette chimed in, “I’ll have to make it your size, and do you want anything added to it.”

“No, it’s perfect I love it the way it is, I have to get going and drop Linda off. Thank you so much, Auntie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Iris. The dress will be ready to pick up next week.”

\--------  
“Are you a bank loan? Because you got my interest…. No, wait, I got a better one… I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together.”

“Cisco If you say that I promise you, she will laugh in your face or slap you,” he says while giving Cisco a pat on the back. 

“I’m going to get myself a drink do you want something, and please work on that” Barry continues and Cisco nods.

Barry goes out of his room and brings back two bottles of water.

“So, did you fix it” he throws a water bottle towards him.

“I did actually. Hey! My name is Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?”’

“Cisco, please tell me that one was a joke.”

“Okay fine I’m done let’s change the subject. Let’s talk about your love life. How is Iris, by the way?”

“I don’t know maybe you should ask, Scott”

He yawns. “Oh, jealousy who would have thought” Cisco says in a deadpan voice.

“I just thought Scott was my friend; he gave me advice about Iris when were in third grade. He knew how much I loved her.”

“I think your friendship officially died once he punched you in the face after you cheated on Iris.”

“But I didn’t”

“Barry, I want to believe you, but you told Iris you cheated on her with Becky in front of the whole class, but you “didn’t” and you want to get back together, but you don’t want to tell her the truth.”

“Cisco I wasn’t thinking, I was mad and being stupid and drunk. And I just couldn’t feel anything I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt”

“But why did you take it out in Iris, Barry I’m your friend. I have tried to be here for you, I have not spoken about what happened because I know you were hurting too, but Iris didn’t deserve that, nobody deserves that. And you won’t talk about whatever made you so mad to do that.”

“Its personal,” Barry mutters.

“Barry you have to move on like Iris did. You need to get rid of your shrine of her in your closet; you need to stop interfering with her relationships. Stop telling guys not to ask her out; you need to stop looking out the window waiting for her to get home. You need to stop hoping shell move back into her old room, Barry she switched rooms so she wouldn’t have to see your face when she looked out her window or have to see the bridge you built from your room to hers. She moved on. And for her sake, leave her alone or be honest with her, but Barry, you can’t have it both ways.”

“Cisco, I’m sorry I forgot how close you guys were. I didn’t mean to ruin your relationship with her too”

“Yeah” he breathes out irritated. 

“But I didn’t cheat on her. You have to believe me I would do anything for her.”

“Barry”

“Cisco I wouldn’t do that to her”

“So, you didn’t cheat, but you would embarrass her by telling her you cheated on her, in front of the entire class”

“So, you don’t believe me”

“Barry, first I hear that you cheated on her, then you were drunk, and then you told me you didn’t cheat on her. Which one is it man?”

“Cisco”

“No Barry, do you hear yourself. Did you cheat on her and regret it? Or are you trying to make yourself feel better for losing the most perfect person and you convinced yourself that you didn’t cheat. I don’t understand Barry.”

“It sounds an awful lot like you like her. Poor Cisco always gets everyone’s sloppy seconds.”

“Barry shut up before”

“Before what Cisco” Barry says cutting Cisco off.

“Before you say something dumb which is already too late.”

“I think you should go”

“Me too” Cisco head for the door 

“You know what’s sad, Cisco, that Linda, Iris’ best friend knew that I didn’t cheat she actually believed me.”

“Did you screw her too?”, Cisco says before he could even keep the words in his mouth.

“GET OUT” Barry says before throwing a glass at the door right after Cisco leaves  
\-----

“Cisco, Wait Cisco”

“Iris, hey sorry I couldn’t hear you” he points to the headphones in his ears

“hey, are you okay you look pretty upset”

“I’ve had better days” he sighs

“Hey, come inside, I haven’t talked to you lately I missed Cisco time. It’s like you’ve been avoiding me.” She gives him a knowing look. 

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want to make it harder for you. you know if I come over then Barry might try, I just didn’t want to cause you any more Barry related pain. I really missed you and I didn’t realize how much until today”.

They walk up the steps into Iris house and she unlocks her door and opens it for Cisco to come inside.

“They only pain you could cause me is by ignoring me. Did I mention how much I missed talking to you? Like no one gets me on our level. Like guess what I’m thinking”

“I guessing your thinking about how much you miss me” he says in a sardonic tone

“Damn your good; you see telepathy”

“Yeah definitely” Cisco rolls his eyes

“So, what’s up with you?”

“I just went shopping with Linda to get my dress for my birthday. How about you?”

“It’s been a day. I got into a fight wit-" he stops suddenly.

“Barry” he nods sheepishly. 

“So, you and Scott”

She starts to answer his question when a phone interrupts her.

“Hi, Mom… really… yeah no… Uh-huh… Uh-huh… are you okay… okay… Should I pick up something… Okay. Uh-huh. I will… I know… I love you … Bye.” 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I have to go.”

“Do you need a ride “

“No, I’m fine. I hope that we’ll talk more often.” 

“My door is always open” She watches him leave and go towards his house and can’t help but wonder what him and Barry were fighting about.

“Iris” her mother yelled right when she shut the door "we’re having company over and I need you to get dressed.”

“I am dressed”

“Presentably” Iris can’t help but to let out a sigh of relief if Nora and Barry were coming over she wouldn’t need to dress up.

“Okay mom, I’m getting dressed when will they be here” The doorbell ringed answering her question. "Why didn’t you tell me before I could have been ready.” She complains more to herself.

She finished putting on a casual but a tad more sophisticated outfit and went down the stairs to greet her mom’s guest. As she goes down the stairs she hears a voice she would know anywhere.

“Hi Iris”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, its my first time writing.


End file.
